The present invention is in the field of optics, specifically in changing the characteristics of the resonance of multi-layer Fabry-Perot resonators or ID Photonic Band Gap.
Low index contrast multi-layer structures have been fabricated to form VCSELs (Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Lasers). These low index contrast multi-layers have a disadvantage in that their stop bands are very small, thus requiring more layers to achieve a high reflection. Essentially, these layers may become too bulky to be used with other integrated components. On the other hand, high index contrast multi-layer structures have poor thermal and electrical conductivity properties. As a result, it is difficult to electrically drive a cavity embedded in a high index contrast multi-layer structure. Furthermore, any heat that is generated in the cavity layer is not easily dissipated. Therefore, it would be difficult to electrically drive light emitting diodes, lasers or the like in such structures.